


Fishsticks

by Dastardly



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastardly/pseuds/Dastardly
Summary: Our favourite Daedric Prince is totally in-character in this beautiful work of art! Your new "One True Pairing" is now Sheogorath and his fishsticks!





	

Pelagius' mind was always such a _dull_ place. Sitting here in this throne for so long should have caused the Daedric Prince to be having back pains by now, but Sheogorath could not complain. He had a lot of time to himself here, and there was plenty of cheese to go around. So it was enjoyable to a fair extent.

"I haven't skipped rope with a wee mortal's entrails in such a long time, though," he sighed and dropped his elbow onto the table, rattling the plates and goblets. He was currently dining alone, as his "guests" had failed to arrive once again. Don't they know that a Daedric Prince is not one to just shrug off so lightly? This _had_ to be blasphemy. "Ah, well. Perhaps it's for the better. Or for the worse! Who knows?"

He slouched, cheek in hand, and pondered what he should do, now. Return to his worshippers? NAH!

Then, as if by miracle and response to his boredom, a fishstick fell from the sky. A fishstick! "Ahahaha! What foolery is Pelagius pulling now? Or maybe I am hallucinating? Haha! I can't tell!" But Sheo curiously picked up the crisp, breaded morsel and popped one end into his mouth. Hallucinations never tasted this great!

His appetite instantly leaped with the fishy goodness. "MORE!" He jammed his fists against the table and, at command, a shower of fishsticks rained from nowhere. "Now, _THAT_ makes things infinitely more interestin'."

The food endlessly fell, and Sheogorath didn't mind. He loved fishsticks! He always asked his servants to go get him some, but they usually stared at him with such dumbfounded expressions. So useless!

Fishsticks weren't just falling, though. He found that some had materialized inside his pockets and under the table, too. "Only inside the mind of Pelagius!" He chuckled, but stopped abruptly as his vest and pants pushed out at odd angles, filled with food.

The fishstick storm left poor Sheo buried beneath a pile, and when he finally dug his way out, he had to strip himself of his crummy clothes. There were crumbs in his nose, ears, between his toes, and, oh Sithis, his ass cheeks! Everywhere! It was pretty uncomfortable, to say the least.

As if the situation could not get any worse, fishsticks started to materialize _in_ those places where sunlight never hit. As if the crumbs were offspring that sprouted instantly. What? Either way, he had full-on sticks of breaded fish sprouting from his ears and anal passages. Sheo found himself in a continuous cycle of shaking his head and plucking the food from his butt, but to no avail. It just kept coming back and coming back.

"This...this is MAD! Hah! HAHAH! MAD! TICKLISH, BUT MADDENING!" He couldn't help but laugh at how truly outrageous this had all turned out to be. It seemed as though the food would never stop falling, but it did. It did eventually stop; thinned, and then stopped. Once it ceased to rain fishy yumness from the sky, Sheogorath could not help but eat more. He just shoveled the food up into his face like no one's business; remaining butt-naked, of course.

In fact, he had forgotten about the last stick that protruded from his ass until he had eaten all the fishsticks in front of him, then turned and booty-bumped his throne. Like, ow. Talk about a sensation, there.

"Ooo! Ooo oo oo!" Sheo groaned, twitching at the feeling. He turned again, planning to get a wider radius so he could remove the fishstick from his ass. This didn't go as planned, for he tripped and fell right into his seat. "YOWWW!"

A moment of shock passed before he turned to his side, wrapping one arm around the back of the throne, and tried again to dig the fishstick out with his other hand. What he soon realized was that there was no longer anything much to grab; it had been shoved right up his bum! So now, he had to fish it out himself. Pun intended.

He licked his finger and got to work. He could just barely touch a crunchy tip. The walls of his slippery insides were crusted, so really, it was hard to tell _what_ he was touching. He thought for a moment that he had it, but try as he might, he couldn't reach the morsel. Then an idea hit him. Maybe, just maybe...

Sheogorath picked up another fishstick from the arm of the throne and popped one end in his mouth to lube it up. After it was nice and salivated, he prepared his anus for entry. Oh, the ecstasy of...of that fishy entry. Well, he gasped, and that gasp just sorta' trailed off into a moan. It wasn't intentional, OKAY?

"By the right way of the Daedric and the damned, what am I doing? What am I...DOING? I'M DOING THE FISHSTICK. I'M _DOING_ THE FISHSTICK!"

He really, really was. He couldn't help but to slide it in and out; the feeling was such a curious one. It wasn't like anyone was watching. No one ever showed up late, because they never showed up at all. So, Sheogorath just kept going. He slid that fishtick all the way in, then grabbed another three and tried probing them all up his anus, too.

The third stopped about half-way, but by forcing it up, the other sticks collided against his fleshy walls and hit some sweet, passionate points. This caused the Daedra to REALLY groan. He would retract his fingers to lube them with his own salivation a few more times, then shove a finger on either side of the fishstick to widen his once-tight hole. Eventually, he didn't need to lube up anymore and just fingered himself a bit if he wanted expansion.

He had not noticed it just yet, but Sheo was starting to get hard from this. So much that when his bare dick just lightly poked the back of the chair from his position, he cringed a bit and withdrew, causing himself to lose balance and fall out of his throne. Oopsie daisies, and "OW, FUCK, MY ANUS IS PROBABLY BLEEDING NOW". It was a surprise that after landing on his ass the way he just did that his hand didn't join the now _four_ fishsticks swarming around up there.

Anyway, he had a beast to tame, and the way those fishsticks were lodged in his ass maintained a very pleasurable feeling within him that heightened his arousal. So he did what anyone would do with a boner, and fapped it off!

He whipped his willy raw until he came crunchiness. Delectable, sweet, fishy, crunchy yums. MmmmmmmMMMMMmMMMMmmmMMMmmmmMMMM.

Then, a wild Dragonborn pops out of nowhere in search for the Prince!

This scene just wasn't scripted in your Skyrim game, because ain't no Dovahkiin got time fo' that. Who knows what would have happened to sales? Well, minus the...uh, utterly obsessed and overly hormonal fangirls...


End file.
